L'odeur de la terre
by Polllock
Summary: Sous ses doigts, les plantes frissonnent. Les plus aventureuses se collent à lui et ondulent contre sa paume, presqu'amoureuses. C'est à lui de devenir chatouilleux.


_C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Neville, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture_

 _L'odeur de la Terre_

 _Retreat-Cocoon, Natalie Prass_

 _Defiant-Lou Doillon_

 _Young Lion-Vampire Weekend_

L'odeur de la terre, étourdissante, la chaleur écrasante, presque moite et le soupir des plantes. Neville s'en enivre. Quand il entre dans la serre, le monde se dérobe. Neville se sent vivre. Il s'échappe de ce corps grassouillet et étriqué. Soudain, ses mains volent sur le plan de travail, attrapant ses gants en peau de dragon, ceux qu'il a volé dans la malle de sa mère, là haut dans le grenier du Manoir. Avec ses cahiers d'écolière, débordant de liés, de déliés et d'Optimaux rougeoyants. Neville s'interrompt, glisse ses mèches folles derrière ses oreilles, comme sa grand-mère le faisait quand il arrivait, débraillé, pour le souper. Il enfile sa blouse, maculée de terre, et roulotte les manches jusqu'à ses coudes. Il s'étire, si fort, que son cou craque dans un drôle de bruit. L' Alihotsy sursaute, dans son pot de céramique, avant de frissonner de plaisir sous la chatouille des doigts de Neville.

Le bureau d'à côté déborde, loin de l'ordre qui règne sur la paillasse où les pots s'alignent en rang d'oignons. Les brouillons d'un manuel de botanique en germe s'entassent par centaine, dans l'attente d'une correction tardive. Les plumes s'emmêlent et les pots d'encre s'écrouent contre le bois, à moitié renversés, tandis les magazines de recherche spécialisées, froissés et surlignés, forment une pile instable qui manque de se renverser. Cette joyeuse désorganisation, c'est celle des heures passées à griffonner sur des parchemins de nouvelles observations, à jeter de nouvelles idées. C'est celle d'un Neville qui veut tout voir, tout apprendre, lui même, dans cette serre. A l'abri des regards.

C'est son plus grand secret, pas que les autres s'y intéressent réellement. Madame Chourave lui a glissé les clés dans la paume de ses mains, en troisième année. Il l'a accepté d'un froissement de cils, renfermant ses doigts sur le métal froid. Depuis, il s'est installé. Il a nettoyé la pièce, l'a aménagé au fur et à mesure des années, rapportant toujours plus de boutures de ses étés. Derrière ses paupières, il fait face à une forêt dense. Les pots, en rang serré, l'attendent, patiemment. Sous ses doigts, les plantes frissonnent. Les plus aventureuses se collent à lui et ondulent contre sa paume, presqu'amoureuses. C'est à lui de devenir chatouilleux. Ses mains glissent contre les boutures et les bourgeons qu'il tente d'enraciner dans les grands pots de céramique ocres. Il a hâte de voir leur silhouette dentelée se déployer. Il peut passer des heures à regarder ses plantes prendre leur émancipation. Il regrette seulement de ne pas pouvoir capturer ce moment où elles se dressent, feuilles ventrues à la recherche d'un puit de lumière.

Parfois Madame Chourave toque contre la porte et se glisse dans sa jungle personnelle. Elle lui offre toujours une grande tasse de thé et des gâteaux secs pour son ventre affamé, le grondant gentiment quand il a oublié d'aller diner. Ses yeux habituellement si vifs se teintent de tendresse. Elle s'empresse de s'enquérir de ses nouvelles découvertes, hochant la tête ou écarquillant les yeux face à ses observations. Le schéma se renverse, comme si c'était soudainement elle qui avait tout à réapprendre. Et cela semble la ravir, elle qui est si avide de connaissance. Elle qui est si fière. Quand elle le voit développer de nouvelles théories si ingénieuses dans un monde sorciers si lent, elle sait que face à elle ce n'est déjà plus un élève.

Neville s'amuse à faire des croisements, manipulant les plantes pour accoucher d'embryons d'inédits. Il repousse les limites de la botanique traditionnelle. Les cours de Madame Chourave lui laissent désormais un gout d'inachevé. Tant à explorer, tant d'inconnu. Il a envie de partir dans les grandes forêts d'Amérique du Sud, dans les steppes d'Afriques et en Asie. Loin, pour récolter, pour voir. L'Angleterre est trop petite pour lui. Il explose d'être à Poudlard alors qu'il y a tant à découvrir ailleurs.

Alors, il examine, il étudie ses plantes. Tant pis pour les autres. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre pour la métamorphose, les potions ou les sortilèges. Tant d'efforts pour un résultat aussi mince est inutile, il l'a bien compris. Il n'est pas Hermione. Etre un troll partout pour exceller en botanique, c'est un choix. La recherche est étourdissante. Quand il y pense, son cœur tambourine fort contre ses côtes. Peut-être que la découverte de nouvelles propriétés magiques renversera le monde sur son axe. Peut-être pas. Il n'en sait rien. Les « _Et si_ » lui donnent le vertige.

La serre a un gout d'éternité qu'il savoure sous la langue. Il n'est plus ce fils incomplet ou cet idiot de Griffondor trop rond. Un froissement de cils et il n'existe plus. Il n'est plus que ses mains qui volent et se déplient sur le plan de travail. Ses mains qui effleurent les feuilles, qui attrapent les instruments avec dextérité. Ses mains qui deviennent plus fortes, plus confiantes contre la céramique de la paillasse. Ses mains qui écrivent ses études, qui dessinent ses croquis de plantes. Presque devenues adultes.

Dans la serre, Neville se révèle. La véranda le réchauffe, lui qui est toujours glacé. La solitude dont il se drape quotidiennement s'écharpe. Les plantes lui suffisent. Il caresse l'idée de rester là, enfermé dans la serre. Il aimerait bien. Mais il y a les autres. Et cet équilibre instable auquel il se prête bien : il a ce rôle ingrat mais nécessaire du garçon que personne ne veut être. Celui qui permet à Hermione d'exprimer sa compassion, celui qui accompagne Harry dans la douleur, celui qui redonne confiance à Ron. Il est cette béquille invisible, ce rouage usé qui permet de fixer l'édifice.

Alors le soir, Neville referme la porte de la serre.  
Et ses mains se remettent à trembler.


End file.
